All in a Day's Work
by seiyo
Summary: Koenma's overworked (he always is) Botan to the rescue...


all in a day's...

A/N: He he! Konnichiwa minna-san. Finally found that missing notebook. It's another KoenmaxBotan treat. This could tie up with my earlier fic 'Love Defies All odds'. Hope ya like it. 

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are nasty but you gotta do it. So here goes… Yuyu Hakusho and its characters are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi anyone else I failed to mention are also included. 

ALL IN A DAYS WORK 

By Seiyo 

Botan walked along the corridors of Reikai late at night. She had just finished her duty for the day, ferrying of souls into their new 'home'. It was all routine work for her, though her usual load had become greater due to the epidemic that broke out in Ningenkai about three days ago. To be honest, she was quite tired. She had been working overtime to accommodate all the souls as soon as possible. Besides that, she made an effort in helping the souls adjust to Reikai by talking to them. '_Most of them were just little kids, what a pity,'_ she thought. One thing she had never liked about her job was the fact that she had to see the pain and hurt felt by the souls she ferried, especially those who had died young and those that left a family after them. '_But someone's got to do the job,'_ Absorbed with her thoughts, she didn't notice the blue form of an oni heading straight at her. 

"George!" Botan exclaimed, catching her breath. 

"Gomenasai Botan-san. I wasn't looking at where I was going," the blue oni, one of Koenma's most loyal assistants spoke apologetically. 

"It's okay. It was my fault too, but why are you in such a hurry? 

"I'm glad you asked," George rubbed his head, "I was actually on my way to find you," 

"Well here I am. Why were you looking for me?" Botan curiously asked. 

"Uh, you see… It has been three days of hard work for all of us, especially for Koenma-sama…" his voice trailed off. 

"And…" Botan urged him on, already having an inkling of what's to come next. 

"Well, he's been working really hard. He hasn't slept all those three days and he often skipped his meals. He had become extremely irritable. I've been trying to convince him to take a break for a while, to calm his nerves a little, but he won't listen to me." 

"Let me guess. You want me to try convincing him?" Botan raised an eyebrow. 

To that, George Saotome responded with a hesitant nod. 

"Okay," came a simple answer. 

Relief flooded George's face, "Arigatou Botan-san. Demo, try to convince him real hard, please. He's just too hard on himself sometimes." 

"Don't worry," Botan smiled at the blue oni, "I'll make sure he gets some rest." 

Forehead creased, and a frown on his face, which was masked with concentration, Koenma, stamped the documents on his desk one by one. The usual single stack on his desk had multiplied to three stacks side by side, as if his work before wasn't enough. He hasn't slept for two nights in a row and had skipped meals thrice already and it was already nearing midnight. Thankfully, the number of casualties from the epidemic was beginning to lessen. That would mean that he'd probably be back to his usual daily cycle in no time. With that thought in mind, he continued to stamp on. 

The door to his office parted slightly and a blue-haired girl peeked in. Seeing Koenma seated behind his great desk, Botan went in and put on a big smile. 

"OHAYOU KOENMA-SAMA!" Botan greeted her master enthusiastically. 

A grunt was heard and Botan's face fell at the response she got. Sighing, Botan plopped down on a chair in front of Koenma's desk, waiting for him to give her some attention. 

After ten minutes have passed, Botan was started to feel restless. She contemplated her mission and started putting her ideas into action. 

She experimentally waved a hand in front of Koenma's face and snapped her fingers a bit. No reaction. She made lots of funny faces and tried to whistle but miserably failed so she just resorted to singing 'shall we dance… shall we dance… join us… join us…' as loud as she can without waking up other people. Still no reaction. She tried a hundred or so more tricks but all of them to no avail. Not once did he look up from what he was doing. Botan was running out of ideas and her patience was wearing thin. Botan sighed in exasperation as she tried to ward off her annoyance, but she was so full of it already. 

"That's it!!!" she shouted, VERY irritated at being ignored. She slammed a hand on a stack of papers. 

Koenma was about to get another paper to sign, but when he tried to pull one, it won't budge. He tried the next stack, still won't budge. Next stack… no. He looked up to see what was hindering him from getting a document. 

"Botan, what do you think you're doing?" 

Botan looked him in the eye and spoke slowly, "YOU are going to STOP WORKING Koenma-sama." 

Koenma looked at her as if she'd grown a horn and turned into a monster. 

Botan, on the other hand, rounded the desk, took the stamp from his hand, and lifted him from his seat. 

Carrying the speechless child form of the Prince of the Dead, Botan walked out of the office into the corridors, sure of her destination. Deep inside, she thought, '_I hope he won't be too mad at me for doing this.'_

Now that the surprise at Botan's sudden actions had nearly wiped off, Koenma yelled at Botan, "What the hell are you doing Botan?!?" 

"Carrying you to your room, of course," Botan replied, noting in her head that that remark would probably earn more irritation from the prince. 

"I know that Botan! But for heaven's sake! Why are you carrying me?! I still have LOTS of work to do!" While shouting all these, Koenma was silently thanking his father for giving most employees a curfew. A blue-haired ferry girl carrying a struggling and shouting prince is bound to catch a lot of unsolicited attention. 

"I know you have a pile of documents to sign Koenma-sama, but that doesn't mean you'd have to neglect yourself. And please don't struggle too much. You're only making it harder for both of us, you know. 'Cause I have no intention of putting you down until we get to your room." Botan answered in an explanatory voice. 

The ferry girl made a turn down the hall and stopped in front of a room with double doors. She swung one and entered the room without hesitation. 

Once inside, Koenma spoke, "We're here Botan." 

Botan looked at him questioningly and Koenma just raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Oh! Yeah," Botan set him on the floor, "Here you go Koenma-sama." 

"You may now leave Botan," Koenma voiced out in dismissal. 

"Uh-uh," Botan crossed her arms in front of her and stood her ground, "I won't leave 'till I'm sure that you're asleep. I didn't bring you here just so you could sneak back to your office, you know." 

"I already told you! I have work to do!" Koenma pulled at his hat in frustration. 

"I know that Koenma-sama. Don't worry. I've got all that covered. Now, do whatever you have to do before you take a rest and don't even try to sneak out 'cause I'll be right here." 

By the time she finished saying all that, Koenma was already heading towards a door which Botan presumed to be the bathroom, but paused to answer her, "Fine. Whatever you say… mother," he then scurried to get inside and pulled the door close behind him. 

On the other hand, Botan just ignored the otherwise annoying comment and rushed out to Koenma's office. When she returned, she was panting, and on her arms was a stack of documents and a stamp. 

'_Good. Koenma-sama hasn't come out yet,'_ she thought as she stashed her load on a corner. 

While waiting, Botan got a good look around the room, realizing that it was her first time to actually enter Koenma's quarters. The walls of the room was done in steel blue wallpapers with elegant stencils near the ceiling for design. It had a bluish-grey carpeting and a couple of bean bags were placed at one corner. At the center of the room was a king-sizebed with dark teal sheets and steel-blue pillows. 

'_I didn't know Koenma-sama had good taste,'_ Botan continued her survey of the room. 

A bookcase was placed against the wall on one side near a small desk. It was very neat. The room had a very masculine air, the colors used were somehow subdued but not entirely cold, on the contrary, it gave the impression of maturity 

"No one would think that this room belongs to a demigod who can be such a brat," Botan mumbled softly in contemplation. 

Just then, she heard a click behind her. She turned towards the sound, and caught her breath. 

It was Koenma. He was in his adult form and had already changed into his PJ's. His brown hair was tousled up a bit, obscuring his warm hazel eyes slightly. All in all, he looked fresh and handsome. 

"Figure," Botan mumbled under her breath. 

""Pardon?" Koenma asked, frowning a bit. 

"Oh," Botan made some gestures with her hand in the air, " I was just thinking of how different your room looks." 

Koenma just shrugged in reply, "This is how I want it to be." 

"I figured that out," Botan spoke softly. Koenma heard her and turned to look at her inquisitively. 

Botan flashed him a smile, "I was beginning to think of how big that bed would be for a child." 

"Ah, I never spend my time here in that form." 

No one spoke for a while after that statement as an awkward silence fell upon them. They don't know what to say and no one seems to have a particular topic in mind for a conversation. 

"Uh…" Botan was the first to break the silence, "I guess you'd have to take your rest." 

"Yeah," Koenma nodded and marched over to his bed and was about to climb in when he turned and asked Botan, "Are you going now?" 

"No," came the nonchalant answer. 

"Okay. I guess there's no use arguing with you," He huffed, gave a yawn and curled up. In a minute or so, he was fast asleep. 

Botan watched as her boss slowly retreated into deep slumber. An unknown force seemed to draw her to him. She approached the bed, adjusted his blankets and tucked him in before she settled at his side. 

Botan studied Koenma's face under the soft light. Even in sleep, he seemed to have an uptight and weary expression. 

Botan reached out a hand to brush a few wisps of her that has covered his face. Her hands lingered at his creased forehead and tried to soothe his tired features. As if by magic, Koenma's face slowly relaxed, assuming a gentler expression. A slight smile was now on his face. 

'_He looks so content and worry-free,'_ Botan pondered thoughtfully. For a while, she just sat there, watching Koenma sleep. It seemed to have a calming and peaceful effect for her. 

"Good night Koenma-sama. Sweet dreams," Botan whispered softly before she went to a corner, sat on one bean bag and proceeded to work on the stack of documents she brought earlier. 

Koenma's senses awakened at the sound of birds chirping. He groggily opened his eyes, harsh light greeted him and made him squint. Groaning, he slowly sat up in bed. 

"It's already late in the morning…" Koenma muttered in confusion as he stretched, "And how did I…" he wasn't able to continue what he was about to say as he spotted something, more accurately, someone. 

He smiled and shook his head s the events of the past evening came back to him. He walked to the blue-haired girl dozing off on one of his beanbags. As he came nearer, he noticed a pile of documents neatly stacked by her side with his seal on top. He knelt down in front of Botan and picked one paper. 

'_It already has my seal on it,'_ He picked another one from the pile and saw the same thing. He reverted her gaze back to the sleeping form of the guardian deity of the dead. 

Botan's head rested comfortably on one side, tendrils of her blue hair law strewn on her face. Her body curled protectively as if to shield herself while her fingers clutched at the leather covers. 

Koenma sighed and brushed a few unruly wisps of hair from Botan's face. He straightened up, supported her head with his arm and slid his other arm under her knees, "You shouldn't have Botan…" 

Koenma carried Botan across the room and laid her carefully on his bed. He, on the other hand, sat beside her. He took one of her soft hands into his own. 

'_Strange,'_ he thought as he stared at her peaceful countenance. This woman had 'manhandled' him, shouted at him and openly disobeyed his orders yet, instead of feeling animosity towards her, she only made him feel amused. She'd been serving him for years and he had come to find her company very comforting. Nowadays, he found himself longing to be with her. Subconsciously, his hand went up to caress Botan's cheek. 

"You've always been there for me Botan. You stop me from pushing myself too had and prevented what could have been dozens of breakdowns from exhaustion. I wonder how I would have been without you." 

His hands continued the gentle stroking of her cheeks, his fingers lingered on her lips. Unable to resist himself, he slowly bent down and touched his lips to hers gently. It was only supposed to be a short, sweet kiss, but Koenma found himself extending it much longer than he had meant to. He savored the moment and feel of it. When he finally let her go, he felt a tingly sensation all around him, and when he looked down at Botan, he willed to restrain himself from tasting her lips once again. 

He force himself to stand up and walk. As he was about to go out of his room, he took another look at the woman sleeping on his bed. 

"You're waking things in me that I never knew I had…" he whispered as he went out and closed the door behind him. 

Five years later… 

The double doors slammed open as a brown-haired young man entered, followed by a blue haired lady who was holding a toddler in her hands with midnight blue hair and hazel eyes. The lady was pushing the man into the room. 

"Botan, PLEASE? I promise I won't sneak out next time," the young man pleaded. 

"Uh-huh, and your point being…" Botan raised an eyebrow at him. 

"I just have to finish that last stack…" 

"No," was Botan's firm answer, "You've already been working the whole day. Can't you give that final stack a rest?" 

"But-" 

"No buts Koenma," Botan's voice cut him off from the crib where she was tucking their son to sleep, "You work to live, you know, not the other way around. You don't even have to work for a living. You're a prince for heaven's sake!"

"Even so, I just want to finish my work right now," Koenma tried to reason out.

"I know," Botan sighed and approached him, "But can't you see," she reached out and stroked Koenma's hair, while she made eye contact, "You're tired. You till have plenty of time tomorrow and that last stack of papers won't go anywhere, "Botan's voice softened as she moved closer, "Right now you have to rest, relax…" a playful smile formed on her lips and reached her eyes as she moved even ,ore closer to Koenma, "have fun…"

Koenma let out a short laugh as his arms moved to encircle her waist. He drew her closer against him and touched his forehead to hers, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked in a husky voice.

"That depends on your idea of fun…" Botan answered in a whisper.

"Well then, why don't we try and see," as he said this, he moved his head towards hers until their lips met.

Botan wrapped her arms around Koenma's neck as he proceeded to cup her face and dabbed small urgent kisses on her cheeks, her nose, here eyes and all over her face. When his lips found hers once more, Botan moaned and lost herself into the intimate kiss. After they broke the searing contact, the stood there, in the middle of the room, Koenma moving his fingertips to make lazy circles on her back, making Botan sigh.

"I'm sorry," Koenma murmured against the crook of her neck, "I've lost myself in my work that I didn't know that I was missing my time with you."

"I wasn't thinking about that," Botan's soothing voice replied, "I'd understand if you cant spend all of your time with us. I was just thinking about you. Sometimes, you're really too hard on yourself."

"I know, but sometimes, I just need someone to tell me that."

"Isn't that what I'm here for?"

Koenma can't resist but chuckle in amusement as he shifted his position and rested his chin on her head, "And that's exactly why I love you so much."

"Botan moved to plant a kiss on his cheek, "I love you too. Now go fix yourself so that we could sleep," she said as she gave him a light push.

"Koenma didn't even budge, "Not until you promise me that you won't finish those documents yourself."

"Oh, I don't know," Botan gave him a teasing smile, "One thing I like so much about stamps is that everybody can use it."

"Botan..."

"Fine. I promise."

Koenma finally relented and went to the bathroom. When he finished, Botan was already on the bed. He smiled and carefully laid himself beside her. He reached out to pull her closer to him and gave her a peck on the lips.

"You're an angel Botan, my angel. Goodnight."

"Aishiteru anata," Botan whispered softly as Koenma closed his eyes. Botan listened to her husband's relaxed and even breathing.

After a few minutes, one soft knock was heard and a blue oni peeked in into the room, showed Botan a stamp and then gave her a thumbs-up sign.

"Thank you," Botan mouthed silently and closed her eyes as the door closed shut and the blu oni slipped off.

OWARI

12/20/00

10.56 pm


End file.
